Tesoros de Mayo (MicRei)
by YossiChann
Summary: Todoroki Shoto tenía planes que hacer saliendo de ese festival que había organizado en la escuela. Planes mucho más divertidos que esperar a que su madre se dignara a llevarlo a casa. Planes que no alcanzaría a hacer si ella no dejaba de hablar con el maestro de inglés.


Todoroki Shoto rascó su nuca una milésima vez antes de volver a girar la cabeza hacia donde su madre estaba sentada conversando muy amenamente.

Las cosas habían estado marchando maravillosamente bien desde que su madre había conseguido el divorcio de su padre. Éste mismo salió impune de la demanda que había levantado en su contra gracias a la gran influencia monetaria que tenía. No obstante, una pensión bastante íntegra y su custodia fueron otorgadas a su madre. Se habían ido a vivir a una casa para ellos mismos. Sus hermanos ya se habían independizado. Natsuo acababa de anunciar su compromiso. Sólo eran Shoto y Rei, nadie más.

Los compañeros de Shoto podían afirmar que desde que todo eso había ocurrido, se veía más feliz. Era como una nueva persona; se permitía sonreír, se le facilitaba cada vez más trabajar en equipo, incluso había ido a los grupos de estudio de Yaomomo para convivir con sus compañeros. Algunas veces habían ido a la nueva casa de Shoto, y el cambio también era visible no sólo en él, sino que también en su madre.

Aquellos que la conocían podían testificar que Rei había cambiado radicalmente, iniciando por cortar su cabello hasta debajo de la nuca. Su sonrisa radiante salía a brillar más a menudo. Se veía relajada y serena, con un poco más de humor. Sin duda alguna, lo mejor que me pudo pasar a la familia Todoroki fue el haberse roto.

El tiempo se había ido en un suspiro. El diez de mayo finalmente había llegado. La UA había organizado un festival para dicha fecha, y desde luego, las madres de los futuros héroes eran las invitadas de honor. Todos habían estado trabajando diligentemente para hacer el mejor evento al que sus progenitoras hayan acudido. Aunque algunos alumnos de la clase 2-A, la clase de Shoto, se habían organizado para salir a pasear al concluir con sus deberes en dicho evento. Shoto se había olvidado de comentarle eso a su madre, aunque tenía planeado pedirle permiso al llegar a casa.

—¡Rei-san! —se oyó la estridente e inconfundible voz de Present Mic exclamar el nombre de su madre. Shoto se sintió confundido.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo ella maravillada al verlo acercarse—. 'Zashi, ¿eres tú? —Y ambos se fundieron en un afable abrazo, digno de un inesperado pero agradable reencuentro.

Shoto les miró perplejo, alzando una ceja. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que su madre y su maestro, dos personas absolutamente opuestas, tuvieran una extraña clase de pasado juntos del que jamás se había enterado.

—Cuánto tiempo ha pasado —exclamó el hombre retirando sus extravagantes gafas anaranjadas para verla de pies a cabeza—. ¡Mírate, luces bellísima! You are beatifull!

—Oh, no exageres. —Hizo un movimiento modesto con la mano.

—¡No exagero! Your look amazing! Me encanta tu cabello. Veo que conservas el estilo de la adolescencia.

—Gracias, lo acabo de cortar. Tenía ganas de algo fresco, ya sabes.

—¿Y qué le pareció a tu esposo? Estoy seguro de que la cabeza le debió haber explotado.

—Hace unos meses Enji y yo nos divorciamos.

—¿De verdad? No tenía idea —comentó con notorio asombro en su voz—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—A decir verdad me siento bastante relajada. Ya no tengo toda esa presión y estrés sobre mi.

—Eso me hace sentir tranquilo a mi también —respondió el rubio. Shoto miró con atención cómo su maestro posaba la mano en el hombro de su madre. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha cuando ella posó su mano sobre la de él, para que ese tacto se alargara más tiempo—. Sabes que me preocupé tanto por ti.

—Lo sé —dijo ella en un tono suave de voz. En ese momento Shoto se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos adultos y evidenciando que lo habían estado ignorando completamente hasta entonces.

—Oh, Shoto Todoroki, ¿todo el tiempo has estado ahí? —se rió un poco el maestro retirando la mano del hombro de la mujer.

—Un poco —respondió el menor algo cohibido.

—Disculpen mi intervención —se disculpó el mayor—, creo que mejor los dejo disfrutar del festival.

—No, está bien —le frenó Shoto al ver que se disponía a alejarse—. Yo saldré con unos amigos, volveré en unos minutos. Me gustaría que le hiciera compañía a mi madre mientras no estoy.

—¿Estás seguro, hijo? —preguntó Rei tan gentil como sólo ella lo podía ser—. Si quieres podemos hacer algo.

—No, está bien así, mamá. Pienso que ustedes llevan mucho tiempo sin verse. Supongo que tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar. —Hizo una pausa para ver que a no mucha distancia, sus compañeros estaban sentados en una mesa. Uraraka se había girado y le sonrió, mientras que Kirishima le hizo señas para que se acercara—. Ustedes hablen tranquilamente —volvió a dirigirse a ellos antes de alejarse un poco.

A medida que se alejaba, alcanzó a oír cómo su maestro se reía un poco, y después su madre también lo hizo. Aquello le puso a pensar en que tenía bastante tiempo sin oírla reír.

[ ... ]

—¡Entonces nos veremos en la casa de Yaomomo en cuarentena minutos! —exclamó Kaminari golpeando emocionado la mesa con su puño.

—Por favor no vayan a olvidar traer bloqueador solar para cuando dejemos de usar la piscina —les recordó la vicepresidenta de la clase.

—Quiero aclarar que ninguna chica puede presentarse si no va a usar un traje de baño de dos piezas —les dijo Mineta esbozando una sonrisa que les permitía vislumbrar sus lujuriosas intenciones. Tiempo después sólo se escuchó su frente golpeando la mesa cuando Mina lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Puede que yo vaya a llegar un poco tarde —comentó Shoto con aquella voz tan tranquila—. Mi madre sigue ocupada con el maestro.

—Es verdad, ellos dos han estado hablando desde que llegaste, Todoroki —corroboró Iida mientras volteaba a ver hacia la mesa de Rei y Mic, justo cuando ambos volvían a reír—. Parece que se llevan muy bien. No sabía que tu mamá y nuestro maestro eran amigos.

—Yo tampoco —admitió el medio albino.

—¿No lo sabías? —exclamó Mina sorprendida—. ¿Quiere decir que tampoco sabes cómo se conocieron, o la relación que ambos mantienen?

Todoroki negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de responder:

—Me imagino que fueron cercanos, puesto que el maestro sabía que mi mamá estaba casada, pero debieron separarse por algún motivo, ya que él se acaba de enterar de su divorcio.

—¿No te parece extraño? —preguntó Izuku llevándose una mano al mentón—. Si el maestro sabía que estaba casada, quiere decir que sabía quién es tu padre, pero nunca te preguntó por tu mamá o tus hermanos.

—¿Se habrán separado desde antes de que nacieras? —inquirió Denki.

—O tal vez desde antes de que nacieran tus hermanos —secundó Satou.

—No sé si haya conocido a Natsuo o a Fuyumi, ellos jamás me han hablado de él, ni siquiera mi mamá —respondió Shoto—. Pero lo que en este momento me llama más la atención, es que no sé por qué razón se hayan separado. Debió de ser algo fuerte como para que el maestro no se haya atrevido a preguntar por mi madre en todo este tiempo.

—¿Crees que hayan discutido? —preguntó Tsuyu, y justo en ese momento Yaoyorozu habló antes de que Todoroki pudiese responder a aquella pregunta que le llamó tanto la atención.

—Muchachos, creo que deberíamos empezar a movernos antes de que el sol se oculte. Mi padre no nos permitirá usar la piscina de noche.

—Tiene razón Yaoyorozu —corroboró Iida poniéndose de pie—. Si entramos al agua de noche es más probable que alguno de nosotros pesque una enfermedad.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos luego, Todoroki—. Se despidió Kaminari con la mano mientras todos se retiraban.

Y Todoroki Shoto permaneció ahí. Tenía mucho tiempo desde que su madre se había divertido tanto hablando con alguien, no quería ir a interrumpir su chirinola con el maestro, pues ya podía verla despidiéndose para poder llevarlo a casa. La conocía demasiado bien. Aún así, no podía esperar a que dejaran de charlar. La piscina de Yaoyorozu no iba a esperarlo por siempre, y tampoco sus amigos lo harían. Así que se dijo a sí mismo que iba a darle tiempo, que cuando estuviera totalmente hastiado iría a decirle que tenía algo que hacer. Mientras podría hacer otro tipo de actividades... Lo que fuera pero no quería quedarse aburrido ahí.

Comenzó a pasearse por todo el festival, compró algunas cosas, aprendió a hacer canastitas de papel, y después aprendió a hacer flores. Después fue a comer algo, eso lo entretuvo más. Después aprendió un poco acerca de decoración de interiores, de hecho se había planteado remodelar un poco su habitación. También aprendió a cocer en uno de los tantos talleres. Luego estuvo intercambiando recetas con algunas señoras, gracias a eso obtuvo una maravillosa técnica para hacer Katsudon a cambio de su receta de Soba.

Y transcurrieron los minutos, y estos se convertían en horas. Pero Shoto no se atrevía a ir a interrumpir a su mamá, se veía muy feliz, pero no podía negar que en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir con sus amigos.

"¿Sigues en la escuela?"

Leyó un mensaje de parte de Ojirou, pues ya se había demorado demasiado.

"Mi madre sigue hablando con el maestro."

"¿Sabes? Yaoyorozu dijo que van a hacer una especie de banquete pequeño. Puede que dentro de poco tengamos que retirarnos."

"Entiendo."

Todoroki Shoto rascó su nuca una milésima vez antes de volver a girar la cabeza hacia donde su madre estaba sentada conversando muy amenamente. Tal vez ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Comenzó a considerar que tal vez ya sería apropiado ir.

[ ... ]

Ambos adultos rieron por última vez antes de darle un sorbo a sus respectivas bebidas. Rei miró encantada a su alrededor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentía tan cómoda, tan bienvenida. Casi se olvidaba de esa sensación tan relajante pero estresante que provocaba la escuela. Cerró los ojos un instante e inhaló profundo, se sentía tan viva en ese momento.

—Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando íbamos al taller —comentó Hizashi soltando otro suspiro relajado.

—¿Ah sí? —Volteó a verle.

—Me recuerda al festival que hicieron por el aniversario del taller.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo. —Se acomodó en su lugar para poder verle mejor—. Casi te agotaste todo tu dinero jugando para poder obtener ese gran oso de peluche. Sólo comenté que era muy lindo, pero tú entendiste que lo necesitaba en mis manos —bromeó un poco ante semejante recuerdo.

—Hey, si mi novia me dice que algo le parece bonito, yo siento la necesidad de dárselo —se defendió el rubio apuntándole con el índice. Después sonrió de manera traviesa y se llevó una mano al mentón—. Aunque también recuerdo que me recompensaste muy bien, eh.

—¡'Zashi! —volvió a reír ella, esta vez con la cara un poco roja.

—Es verdad, nunca antes habías estado tan feliz. Esa sonrisa que hiciste fue la mejor parte de todo. —Volteó a verla, esa expresión ligeramente confundida con la que le miraba, le hizo reír nuevamente al haber hecho que cayera en su trampa—. What?, ¿pensaste que me refería a los besos que me diste al dejarte en casa? Eso también fue increíble.

—¡Hey! —le interrumpió y Mic rió una centésima vez.

—Sorry sorry, honey! —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Estaba bromeando. Esa vez cuando me besaste, fue maravilloso... y también fue la última vez que lo hiciste. —A medida que hablaba, su tono de voz se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que ambos cayeron sumidos en un silencio ya un poco incómodo por los nuevos recuerdos que se agolparon en sus mentes—. ¿Qué nos pasó, Rei? —preguntó el rubio con la voz nostálgica—. Sé que tú familia te comprometió con Enji, pero tú sólo desapareciste, dejaste de hablarme, fue como si ya no quisieras saber nada de mí.

—'Zashi, yo... —iba a continuar pero ella misma se interrumpió al no poder elegir las palabras apropiadas.

—Yo no quería que desaparecieras de mi vida, Rei —dijo él tras pasar unos segundos—. Sé que ya no íbamos a poder estar juntos, pero al menos no quería que alguien tan maravillosa como tú se alejara de mí. No respondiste mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, y tampoco dabas señales de querer ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Rei se encogió en su lugar mientras desviaba la mirada. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir dándole la cara. Fue inundada por un sentimiento de culpa al recordar lo egoísta que había sido con ese hombre que sólo había obrado para bien en su vida. Pronto comenzó a afligirse por lo que él decía, después de todo ese tiempo merecía una respuesta para su repentina desaparición. Comenzó a jugar un poco con sus pulgares algo nerviosa.

—Yo me estaba escondiendo de ti, porque tenía vergüenza de que vieras lo que Enji me hacía —arrastró con pesar cada una de sus palabras—. Él me hizo marcas que quise ocultar de ti. Me daba vergüenza que vieras que la supuesta decisión que mi familia tomó por mi bien, en realidad me había atado una soga al cuello. Me daba vergüenza que vieras cómo poco a poco la Rei que alguna vez amaste estaba muriendo a manos de él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo él en el tono más suave que pudo brindarle, y le tomó la mano para que volteara a verlo—. Esa Rei sigue estando aquí, tan hermosa como el día en que la perdí.

En ese momento la mujer sintió que la respiración se le había cortado. Un oleaje de sentimientos le recorrió el pecho y le enchinó la piel conforme se movía. Sonrió de nueva cuenta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su ex pareja, percatándose de que el tacto entre ellos era igual de suave que como lo recordaba.

—Mamá —ambos voltearon a ver a Shoto, que acababa de llegar—. No quiero interrumpir, pero unos amigos y yo tenemos planeado ir a una piscina, pero olvidé mi ropa de baño.

—Oh, sí sí —respondió su madre mientras ambos mayores se ponían de pie—. Fue maravilloso volver a verte, 'Zashi —se despidió dándole un abrazo.

—Lo mismo digo, nena. Hay que estar en contacto.

—De eso no hay duda. Te llamaré esta noche, ¿bien?

—Of course! Esperaré emocionado.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * .

N/A

Me disculpo si hay fallas ortográficas, lo acabo de terminar.

Well, no me pregunten el porqué mi inspiración me hizo escribir esto, ella siempre hace lo que quiere.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad a otro de mis Shipps crack con este hombre. Al parecer es lo suficientemente raro como para que no haya fanarts en existencia.

Los invito a leer mis otros trabajos, en mi perfil tengo un repertorio de Shots del anime de BNHA, y libros con recopilaciones de los mismos.

Espero que también te animes a crear algo de contenido para la OTP MicRei UwU

Ese par de personajes merecen más amor, en especial la hermosa Rei-san que sólo es shippeada con el canalla de Endeavor.

Muy atentamente:

Yossi-Chann ️


End file.
